


双锤一基《蚕食》（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：初夜，三角恋，后入





	双锤一基《蚕食》（1）

Loki被父亲带进宴会厅时，并没有太多人向laufey问候。没落的老贵族仅剩微不足道的体面，他作为家族中唯一的omega也必须用联姻找到靠山。

“快看那儿！”女仆Cara在青年耳边小声说，“是odin公爵的儿子们。”

璀璨耀眼的金发，夺目俊朗的面孔，高挑魁梧的身型……Odinson和Thor这对alpha兄弟像是被上帝眷顾着，Loki很能理解Cara为何如此失态。

“注意礼数，”omega兴致却不高，他被华服的高领勒得透不过气，只想趁女宾们午休时也跟着歇一会儿，“别让我后悔没有管教你，Cara。”

女仆笑眯眯地缩起肩膀，她嘴硬心软的主人从不苛待随从。

Thor先看见了omega，却被几位贵族小姐缠得脱不开身。年轻alpha笑着向Loki扬了扬酒杯，遭来了不少嫉恨的目光。

“我们可不管有多少乡绅愿意捐献军饷，”几位老学究义愤填膺地辩论，Loki背着手走了过去，“well，laufeyson家的小公子来了，或许你知道odinson将军的想法？”

“但愿我真的了解。”Loki模棱两可地笑了一声，视线却落在精巧美味的樱桃派上。

出身书香门第的omega爱好植物学，Loki出挑的样貌也让傲慢的上流alpha们对他格外宽容。但人们更买账他的交际手段，老公爵的两个alpha儿子都与Loki走得很近。

“将军。”“odinson将军……”

义愤填膺的老古董们一哄而散，Loki回头时面上露出几分感激，odinson却似乎刻意要在大庭广众下接近他。

“他们都怕你。”圆滑的omega咬着樱桃派嘟囔，一双绿眼睛不安分地四下张望，就是不看身边硬朗魁梧的金发alpha，“我听Thor说你这一次要上前线，他很骄傲有你这样的兄长。”

“你和他走得很近。”odinson的眼睛上有一道疤，因此显得气场冷峻，狡猾的omega却知道他总是包容自己的胡闹，“这一仗会打很多年，Loki。”

这是……在暗示什么？

“你会赢的，odinson。”Loki低着头嘀咕，却觉得自己似乎太敷衍了，又仰起脸认认真真地问alpha，“你从来就没有输过，对吗？”

“当然，除非我战死沙场。”肃穆的将军似乎勾了勾唇角，Loki不确定是否只是错觉，“你会等我回来么？”

“当然……”这对odinson而言已经算是求爱了，Loki像被踩住了尾巴一般逃也不是，“我、我和Thor都会等你……”

odinson的脸色突然就冷了下来，Loki暗叫糟糕，他不该在这时候提另一个对自己有好感的alpha，哪怕他们是亲密无间的兄弟。

没有雄狮会愿意分享猎物。

“你说，所有人都怕我。”Loki在不自觉间随着odinson走到了露台上，葡萄藤散发着初夏的甜香，“那是尊敬和忌惮，我想满足你的野心。”

不再因为omega的身份而被轻视，让挑灯夜读多年的学识成为耀眼的资本。

“odinson将军，”Loki愣了愣，随即便有了一种心思被拆穿的恼火，“我虽然不算清高，也没有到卖身求荣的地步。”

“那就把我当作一个普通人，”这个与平凡无关的alpha执起了他的手，钢蓝的眼里是让Loki心颤的爱意，“贵族间的婚姻从来都不单纯，但我的勋章永远都是你的后盾。”

“可……”“父亲会在城堡为我举办家宴践行，”odinson收敛了强悍的信息素，干脆利落地离开露台，“Thor早就张罗着请你来，但我希望你能以另一个身份出席。”

odinson将军的爱人，最高将领的伴侣，我的omega。

“大人，这件绣银披风怎么样？”圆眼睛的女仆兴奋地翻找着衣物，“odin公爵十分严厉，你穿得素净一些才……”

“我还没有答应婚约呢，Cara。”Loki无奈地起身穿衣，他这几天都没有睡好，“我几乎是同时认识那兄弟俩，尤其是Thor……”

“大人这是心里有两个alpha？”Car a大胆地笑了起来，被主人瞪了也不害怕，“您快点决定吧，公爵的儿子们都是天之骄子，可别全落空啦！”

是啊，不该再摇摆不定了。若情感上无法决定，那当然便是利益为重。

Loki深吸了一口气，向老宅外的马车走去。Thor正好从郊外的酒庄回来，潇洒肆意的alpha牵着俊马向omega笑了起来，连阳光都在他身后暗淡。

“怎么还特意过来了？”Loki压下心底泛起的一丝酸涩，Thor热情却不失礼地弯腰碰了他的面颊，“日头那么大，我可是要坐马车的，你就一个人在马背上晒吧。”

“狠心的家伙。”Thor的金发更长一些，身姿矫健地跨上了马背，“上马车吧，里面有我准备的礼物。”

“是金荨花！”Loki不顾颠簸的马车直接掀开幕帘，惊喜地看着Thor，“你怎么知道我要这个？我下一本编纂的就是……”

Thor得意又舒心地笑了起来，他从未去过什么酒庄，跑遍了整个封地就是为了这一束奇花。

“我不能收下，Thor。”但Loki很快隐去了笑意，小心又愧疚地望着策马的alpha，“我……明白你的意思，所以不能收下。”

“哦，”Thor愣了愣，下意识地想装作不在乎，但终究还是忍不住问出了口，“为什么？”

不喜欢他也好，心有所属也罢，只要不是……千万不要是……

“你的哥哥向我求婚了，”omega轻声说，“我打算答应他。”

odinson总是能比他快一步。

Thor突然单手勒停了拉车的马，在车夫惶恐的告罪声中掀开帘子坐了进来，Loki闻见了一股极其暴怒的信息素，本能地蜷缩在角落一动不动地哆嗦。

alpha高大的身躯侵占了整辆马车，Thor的腮帮子咬成一条凌厉的弧线，眼神却比那更加冷硬，他像是被箭矢射穿胸膛的猛兽，用破碎的低吼一字一句地诘问omega。

“你说，你要嫁给谁？”

“我很抱歉，Thor，我很抱歉……”Loki被alpha暴烈浓重的信息素逼得声音发抖，摇着头翻来覆去地呢喃，“我知道你……可我不能再耽误你们任何一个人了，都是我的错……”

怎么能全算是他的错呢？Thor生来养尊处优，根本不懂他没有多少时间能等了。omega边求饶边委屈地想，但Loki知道自己的优势，那些他不屑却总是管用的“omega把戏”。

“我的同胞兄长是最高将领，而我只是一个还没继承爵位的闲人。”Thor苦笑起来，他并非只懂风月，“我怎么能怪你？odinson比我早出生几分钟，却比我优秀太多了。”

“……和皇亲国戚交涉也是一场看不见硝烟的战争。”Loki抿了抿嘴，alpha松懈下来的气场让他好受一些了，“老公爵只是在按不同的方向培养你们。”

“你应当称呼他父亲了，Loki。”Thor自嘲地咧了咧嘴，看着omega又瑟缩愧疚起来，突然想借机再讨要一次最后的念想，“我能吻你吗？”

“什么？”Loki显然愣住了，抓着坐垫瞪大眼睛，难以置信地看着Thor的面孔靠近自己，“这不太……唔……”

“这也许是我此生和你唯一的吻了，Loki。”但alpha的叹息和吻一样温柔缱绻，Thor没有尝试撬开omega的唇，只是轻轻地摩挲过后，一触及离，“我想我那保守的哥哥还没有吻你，是吗？”

争强好胜的alpha们啊。Loki尴尬地抹了抹嘴角，别过头盯着窗外一成不变的景色。

此后一直到践行宴入席，他都在躲着Thor，以至于明显得让odinson都察觉了。同胞的兄弟俩信息素很像，唯有他们自己能分辨，alpha借着吻面礼闻见了Loki唇角的味道，脸色阴沉狠戾地连odin都看了过来。

“以往只要你们俩碰了面，就吵闹得毫无安宁。”老公爵这句话是对Thor和Loki说的，“怎么今天和不认识了一样？”

“也许弟弟已经知道了，”odinson放下刀叉，在Loki突然加速的心跳中沉缓地开口，“我想在出征之前与Loki举办婚礼，父亲。”

“荒唐！这是你们几个小辈就能擅作主张的？”odin意料之中地勃然大怒起来，“难不成laufey那老家伙……呵，他巴不得同意！”

“是不是你撺掇的？”odinson军衔在身又性格强硬，odin便把矛头指向了小儿子，“你这混账自己不着调，还拿你哥哥的婚姻大事搅浑水！“

“我当然希望Loki嫁给哥哥了，”Thor也不反驳，撑着下巴懒洋洋地笑，“他要是落在别人手里，我可能就会闹出血案了。”

“谅你也不敢。”odinson冷哼一声，这顿饭算是彻底吃不下去了。

Loki没想到odin会厌恶他到彻底撕破脸，面色难堪地愣在座位上一动不动，直到老人家离席了才想出说辞，重新振作起来的银舌头却失去了反驳的对象。

“我最近有些风寒，将药忘在女仆那儿了。”走为上策，Loki实在不想再夹在剑拔弩张的兄弟俩之间了，“我去找Cara拿药……”

“管家。”odinson怎么会看不出omega的小心思，捏住了他的手腕，“去拿药，再让人准备一间卧房。”

Loki实在忍不住“唔”了一声，这家伙到底哪里保守？

“现在才傍晚，Loki的剑术和我们不相上下。”Thor实在呆不下去了，推开坐席愤愤离开，“你可真是我的好兄长！”

“大人，您风寒了？”跟着管家进来的cara捧着披风，着急地跑到两人跟前，“这可怎么办，天呀……”

这傻姑娘……Loki悄悄翻了白眼，反转手腕使劲掐着odinson的掌心。

“他没事，”odinson却心情颇佳的勾起唇，看得cara都呆楞住了，“Loki今天留在这儿，你不熟悉的都能请教管家。”

“明白啦！”Cara立刻便“叛主”了，又颠颠地遛回忍俊不禁的管家身边，“大人有些夜盲，还不如直接宿在将军那儿……”

“你等着去扫马厩吧！”Loki恼羞成怒地站起来，“叽叽喳喳地呱噪，不会像人家一样安静些？”

“我也是您的仆从，laufeyson少爷。”管家一板一眼地拆台，“请恕罪，我该叫您夫人了。”

这日子没法儿过下去，Loki红着耳朵别过了头。

那时候Loki真的以为一切都会顺利地走下去，odinson会战胜归来，而他不会再被laufey冷嘲热讽，被任何人轻视。

“alpha们都喜欢在半夜理胡子吗？”Loki没有惴惴不安地等待“未婚夫”，他自己拿着油灯溜进了odinson的房间，试图掰回一局，“别闭眼睛，我吓到你了。”

“我手上的剃须刀差点割断你的喉咙，”odinson转身洗净了手，Loki喜欢他身上薄荷的香气，“能悄无声息地靠近我十步之内，看来你长进了不少。”

“还在生气？”Loki踮着步子凑近alpha，乖顺的表情每次都只有在闯祸之后才出现，“Thor也不是第一个吻我的alpha，你们总是不打招呼就……”

odinson突然摁住了他的后颈，他的吻侵略性十足，顶开齿关长驱直入，翻云覆雨地在Loki口中搅出迷乱的漩涡。

“唔……就突然这样。”omega喘够了气才来得及说完那句话。

“我问了Cara。”Loki舔了舔嘴唇，连着面颊一起烧了起来，“现在该由我代替仆从的职责，替你宽衣……可我们还没有结婚，我也没学过怎么、怎么……”

“躺到床上去。”odinson看着那张被他亲肿的嘴唇絮絮叨叨，猛地拉住他的腰带靠近，让omega一下子屏住了呼吸，“我来替你宽衣，并且绝不会只做到那一步。”

God……当然，他会把我拆吞入腹。

Loki有些僵硬地平躺下来，他不确定自己有没有发抖，alpha的目光像是能直接吞噬他，而omega成了将自己送上祭台的羔羊。

odinson的手掌探进来，撑开了睡袍松垮的胸襟，以缓慢磨人的速度往下抚摸，直到Loki赤裸修长的身体完全呈现在他的眼前。

“说点什么……”卧室内寂静得能听见心跳声，omega的喉结随着吞咽上下滚动，但寡言沉默的alpha没有回应他的诉求。

odinson坐在床边，俯身亲吻Loki的眉心，鼻梁，一直到脖颈和胸膛。拘束的omega因为乳尖被含住而轻声叫了出来，茫然无措地望着天花板承受快感。

Loki深知自己的优势，眼帘的轮廓像鹿一般，微微颤动着向上看。现在他眼里只能有odinson了，但只要人还有欲望和弱点，Loki就永远都能得逞。

alpha的唇舌撩拨淡褐色的肉粒，Loki的四肢修长精瘦，胸和臀却是omega独有的丰腴柔软，粉白的肉在抓握下从指缝里被挤压出来。

双腿突然被拉开时，odinson居然还为自己的冒犯低声道歉，沉哑的嗓音却让这更像调情，Loki的体毛很稀疏，性器修长地半软着，雌穴因为之前夹着腿磨蹭而已经变得湿润。

“别舔嘴唇。”odinson几乎是在命令他，alpha隐忍又渴望到极致的信息素在Loki的鼻腔里火烧火燎，“我说了，别舔该死的嘴唇。”

“可是太干了……”Loki觉得很热，迷迷糊糊地揪着床单呜咽，Thor的吻游移到了他的小腹，胡须毛茸茸地蹭着他的私处，这太过了，“嗯、别……好痒。”

“你很湿，Loki，没有一处是干的。”odinson冷静又恶劣地反驳他，却继续用手指在他腿间挠痒，“别哭……会有些疼，你很乖的，对吗？”

“嗯、odinson……唔……”omega当然想要情人的嘉奖，Loki感觉到自己被起码三根手指撑开了，红着鼻头向下张望。

God fucking Christ！这是Loki第一次见识到alpha完全勃起的阴茎，像野兽般蓄势待发地抵着他的腿根，那足有婴儿小臂的尺寸，还有触目惊心的青筋……

“不嗯！不行的……”Loki不自量力地挣扎起来，惊慌失措地在alpha手底下逃窜，“这太夸张了！一定有别的办……哈呃！嗯……”

进来了。omega痛得发懵，一颤一颤地抓着情人的胳膊呜咽。odinson喘息得很厉害，也许是被夹疼了，野兽般嗅着Loki的脖颈，让他敏感的腺体红肿得像一枚浆果。

硕大圆润的顶端劈开一层层娇嫩的软肉，将汁水从挤压出被完全撑开的雌穴，odinson捏着Loki踢蹬的大腿慢慢用力，将自己嵌入了那个湿软到不可思议的肉洞里。

“太满了……嗯呃、啊！”alpha撞得太重，Loki怀疑自己已经被捅穿了，那根凶器般的阴茎将他体内操得一团乱，带出无穷无尽的体液和快感，而omega只能哭喊着抓破情人的脊背，两腿被拉开的幅度已经开始疼痛。

“慢点！please……哈啊、嗯！”Loki反抗得太厉害，两条大腿死死地夹着odinson的腰不肯松动，alpha只好把他摁趴在床上，掰开那团抖动的臀肉从背后干了进去。

omega彻底没辙了，可怜兮兮地抓着床单闷哼，被干得一耸一耸往前挪动。Loki和odinson切磋过剑术，那时他可没料到还会在床上被死死压制，像块吸饱水的海绵一般被男人捅开身上的每一个洞。

Loki肚皮上的肌肉很薄，轻轻一摁就能摸到alpha埋在里面的阴茎。odinson射过一次后就没再猛干他，而是像玩弄猎物般将Loki抱在怀里慢慢地顶弄。

“我好像喝醉了，”omega眯着眼钻进情人的怀里，像偷腥的猫一般嗅来嗅去。alpha的信息素向来是压制作用的，但Loki偏偏就不懂得害怕，“哪怕真的喝了一整瓶香槟，也不会比现在更醉。”

“也许是因为高潮。”odinson在情人的耳边说，怀里的人却偷笑了起来，“怎么了？我可不想在这件事上谦虚。”

“再说一遍，那两个字。”Loki伸着懒腰趴到alpha的胸口，“从你嘴里说出来可真是……奇怪。”

“奇怪？”“性感。”

odinson压着他乱扭的屁股顶了进去，Loki没想到最高将领会如此下流，哼哼着瞪大了眼睛控诉他。

“我会肚子疼的，”omega软绵绵地歪到一边，丝毫不想使劲，任由alpha滚烫的身躯压了上来，“嗯呃！你一定把我捅坏了……”

“还不够，Loki。”odinson却只是低喘着呢喃，“还不够……”

他怕兄弟觊觎的窥视，怕战火绵延太久，只想在自己的omega身上打下更多的烙印。

“嗯、嗯……”Loki不再挣扎了，奶油味的皮肤被odinson含在口中，湿软的雌穴被插得咕啾作响，暖流一波一波地从下身涌向四肢百骸。

初经人事的omega以为这就是全部的快感了，强悍而温柔的碰撞，粘连又缠绵的亲吻……而真正碾碎灵魂般的激荡和渴望，却是另一个alpha给他的。

战事的严峻程度超乎了所有臣民的想象，odinson还来不及公布婚讯就被指派到了前线。彼时Loki正在编撰下一本书，甚至只来得及送他到领地边境。

Thor也与他疏远了一些，有时依旧会带着樱桃派或奇珍异草来拜访，对laufey谄媚殷勤的接待也神色淡淡。

他只是没法儿拒绝樱桃派，Loki想，否则一句话都不会和这个强吻他的alpha多说。

第二年开春的时候，Thor突然在一个雨夜从城堡策马赶来。他仓皇莽撞地忽视了Cara递来的手巾，紧紧握住Loki的肩膀。

“军报还没有传到王宫，我在父亲的书房翻到了它。”alpha每一个字都凿穿了Loki的胸膛，“odinson牺牲了，冰河骤然崩陷，整队急行军都尸骨无存……”

余下的声音他都听不见了，Thor眼眶通红的抱紧了omega，颠三倒四地承诺着什么，又转过身低下了头。

Loki也许是哭了，但又什么都感觉不到。Thor才是odinson亲密无间的同胞兄弟，而他连祭奠的身份都没有。

“老公爵一定很伤心，”omega最后只能这样说，laufey在暗处观察着这对年轻人，秃鹫般贪婪的目光让Loki如芒在背，“快回去吧……你是他唯一的儿子了。”

“我不会留你一个人的，”Thor最终只是这样说，他像是顷刻间成熟了许多，身上有了兄长的影子，“我向你保证，Loki。”

战争开始不过半年，名流贵族间便已经开始暗潮涌动，而laufeyson家族就像一颗被虫蛀空的巨树，在波澜中不堪重负地摇摇欲坠。

“我们指望不上那个尸骨无存的odinson将军了！”laufey狂躁地来回踱步，浑身都是辛辣的酒味，“更别提等老公爵咽气后继位给Thor，哪个都不行！”

“你可以试试把我绑去其他家族，”Loki毫不示弱地抱着手臂，空洞的绿眼睛里全是决绝的冷光，“看看谁敢碰odinson的未婚夫。”

“Thor那夜回去后闹了一场，居然说要娶你。”laufey咧着一口被烟熏黄的烂牙大笑起来，“看来odin已经被他的次子逼急了！”

“老公爵的确同意了联姻，”laufey近乎残忍地宣布了噩耗，“但你要嫁的，是他的父亲。”

odin打出了最后的底牌，他赌自己的次子一生光明磊落，不会再对继母有非分之想。

那Loki呢？他不会为了一个战场上生死未卜的alpha而抗衡整个家族，laufey有许多棋子，而omega的筹码只有自己。

“你疯了？！父亲也疯了，你们都……”Thor暴怒的气势和兄长旗鼓相当，而心如死灰的omega只是静静地坐着，连呼吸都细微到恨不得停止，“一定还有办法，否则……”

我又该怎么办？！

Thor近乎绝望地看着心爱的omega逐渐枯萎，他可以忍受Loki嫁给兄长，可以忍受遍布长生的暗恋，但这一夕之间都成了笑话。

“如果我也有军权，”年轻的alpha颓然低下头，金发暗淡在斑驳的光阴里，“而不只是被培养成下一代公爵……父亲就不会趁着哥哥牺牲，肆无忌惮地伤害你。”

“……我只能认命。”Loki哑然地张了张嘴，咽喉干裂得火烧火燎。

也许他该继续反抗，哪怕被逐出家族……odinson只要活着，就一定会来找他。

可Loki赌不起。


End file.
